


Halloween Night

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Derry (Stephen King), Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Alive, Gay, Halloween, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: Los perdedores se reunen para la noche de Halloween en Derry, donde Richie empieza a pensar si después de tanto tiempo, debería declararse por fin al chico del que lleva toda la vida enamorado





	Halloween Night

Richie aparcó el coche delante de aquel restaurante chino. No salió de este aún, se quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el establecimiento, suspirando un poco antes de reír.

—Otra vez aquí...- Susurro para si mismo, aumentando su sonrisa.

Era 31 de octubre, la noche de Halloween, y a Beverly se le había ocurrido la "brillante idea" de reunirse todos los perdedores en Derry. Lo explicó como algo simbólico, la noche que se supone que más miedo tiene que dar del año, pasada en el lugar donde más miedos pasaron y donde lograron superarlos. La verdad es que ninguno se negó, todos aprovechaban la mínima oportunidad que tenían para reencontrarse desde que habían derrotado por fin a "Eso". Su teléfono vibró, tenía un mensaje en el grupo donde estaban todos los perdedores, Bill preguntaba que dónde estaban los que faltaban. Con eso Richie salió del pequeño mundo donde se había sumergido pensando, abriendo la puerta de su coche y nada más hacerlo, viendo como un hombre de cabello oscuro y bien peinado se acercaba a la entrada del restaurante. Aumentó todavía más su sonrisa, con verle un solo segundo le había reconocido, por lo que hizo un sprint para ponerse delante suyo, y abrir antes la puerta del restaurante.

—¡Lo siento Eds! ¡Eres el último en llegar!- Río mientras entraba al establecimiento, girandose hacia Eddie quien se había quedado confuso al encontrarse de golpe a Richie delante suyo.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale que te den Richie!- Se intentó quejar, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo hacía, feliz de ver a Richie.

—He entrado primero, así que oficialmente has llegado el último, más suerte la próxima~- Volvió a reír con algo más de fuerza, llegando al reservado donde estaban los demás, quienes les recibieron con una sonrisa.

—¡Por fin llegáis vosotros dos!- Beverly se levantó, a abrazar sus dos amigos.

—Pensábamos que os habriais fugado juntos quien sabe donde y nos dejaríais con el plantón.- Añadió Mike, haciendo que Richie y Eddie sonrieran algo avergonzados.

—Había mucha gente en la autopista, lo siento chicos.- Se excusó Eddie, acabando de abrazar a Bill para saludarle.

—Si, y en mi caso es que me dormí, no os voy a engañar.- Richie no hizo esfuerzos en mentir, haciendo que todos riesen.

Eddie y Richie se miraron, aun ser los primeros en haberse visto, no se habían saludado de verdad más que meterse con el otro. Ambos se sonrieron a la vez, abrazándose con fuerza el uno al otro, como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

—Me alegra verte enano.- Susurro Richie sin romper el abrazo, que ya pasaba claramente de lo que duraba un abrazo normal, pero a ninguno de los dos les estaba pareciendo largo, al contrario, querían alargarlo un poco más.

—Y a mi imbécil...- Contestó Eddie, sin dejar de sonreír tampoco.

—No seais tan dramáticos vosotros dos.- Bev sonrió con algo de picardía mientras hablaba, viendo a sus dos amigos que cada vez le desesperaban más.- Si os veis más que ninguno, si no fuese porque Ben y yo estamos viviendo juntos, seguro que incluso os veríais más que nosotros.

—Exacto, ¿Hace como dos meses no nos mandasteis fotos de que habíais ido a Disneyland?- Ben refrescó la memoria de ambos.- ¡No podéis quejaros de no veros!

Ante las palabras de sus amigos se separaron con las mejillas algo rojas, no podían contradecirles. Desde que se enfrentaron a Pennywise y Eddie estuvo apunto de morir, este dio un cambio a su vida, se divorció de su mujer, con la cual llevaba demasiados años sin ser feliz, y había comenzado a vivir de verdad. Y desde entonces, Richie y Eddie habían recuperada esa "peculiar amistad" que habían tenido siempre, y aun no vivir siquiera en la misma ciudad, solían verse mucho más a menudo que los demás perdedores.

—¡No os riais! ¿No veis lo bajito que es Eddie? Cada vez que le veo cuenta como la mitad.- Richie se rió de su propia broma, viendo como los demás retenian una risa ya que la mirada de odio de Eddie aterraria a cualquiera.

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz al menos cinco minutos chicos.- Rió Bill, viendo cómo por fin se sentaban también.

Richie se sentó al lado de Eddie, dejando a su otro lado, una silla vacía, que todos se quedaron mirando, con una muy leve sonrisa. Siete sillas, para siete perdedores, aunque en ese momento solo había seis sentados.

—Perdonad, el baño estaba a tope.- Se escuchó una voz masculina a medida que entraba al reservado, mirando la silla vacía.- ¡¿Solo queda la de al lado de Richie?! ¡¿Me odiais?!

—¡Oye! ¡Tienes el honor de sentarte a mi lado Stan, se más considerado!- Richie sonrió, al igual que Stan, quien se agachó un poco a abrazarle, a modo de saludo, haciendo lo mismo con Eddie después.

—Si vuelves a ponerte pedo como la última vez, yo paso de que moquees en mi hombro, hoy le toca a Eddie.- Stan se sentó escuchando como los demás perdedores reían.

Todos habían creído que Stan había muerto, incluso el propio Stan pensó que estaba muerto. Se había cortado las venas pensando que así al morir, los demás sí que podrían derrotar a Pennywise, incluso su mujer envió esas cartas nada mas emergencias se había llevado lo que creía el cadáver de su marido. Y técnicamente estuvo muerto unos minutos, pero gracias a una actuación prácticamente milagrosa por parte de los médicos, sobrevivió, estuvo en coma varios días, pero acabó sobreviviendo. Ninguno de los perdedores le guardaba rencor por no aparecer aquella vez, al contrario, sabían que el haberse suicidado había sido realmente valiente en aquel caso, aún si al final sobrevivió.

—Bueno, ahora sí que estamos todos así que...- Beverly cogió su cerveza, levantándose un poco para llevarla al centro de la mesa, y que los demás hiciesen lo mismo para brindar.- ¡Comienza el reencuentro del club de los perdedores!

Todos brindaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oír aquello, mirandose entre ellos. Cuando volvían a reunirse, aun si quizás hacía menos de medio año que no se veían, se sentían las personas más felices del planeta. Esa amistad era demasiado importante para ellos, y ahora que ningún monstruo les perseguía, y podían recordarse los unos a los otros aún salir de Derry, no iban a dejar que se marchitase. La noche comenzó entre risas, felices por reencontrarse y poder ponerse al día de lo que había pasado en esos meses que no se habían visto los siete.

—Así que, ¿Qué tal la vida de soltero Eddie? ¿Te trata bien?- Bill preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que Eddie río un poco.

—Si... La verdad es que sienta bien después de como me controlaba Myra poder... No lo se, ir a trabajar sin tener veinte llamadas perdidas.- Rió, bebiendo de su copa.- Ya sabéis, no habría podido veros a ninguno así si siguese con ella, lo tengo claro.

—Quien más sufriría sería Richie, con lo que os veis seguro que sería como un perrito abandonado.- Bev sonrió de nuevo, puede que los demás no se diesen tanta cuenta, pero ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, lo que llevaba ocurriendo toda la vida entre ellos, y ya estaba harta de que ninguno de los dos diese el paso, así que iba a "ayudar" a su manera.

—¿Estas celosa de que paso más tiempo con Eddie que contido Bev~?- Richie río con una sonrisilla juguetona, acercándose un poco a Bev pasando por delante de Stan, por lo que Beverly riendo también se acercó.

—Vaya, me has pillado Rich~- Riendo Beverly se acercó a una distancia peligrosa de Richie, haciendo que, mientras los demás perdedores reían, Ben y Eddie pusieran la misma cara de susto ante esa poca distancia. Pero Beverly tan solo picó con sus palillos chinos en el entrecejo de Richie, haciendo que este se quejase por el golpe, ambos riendo con fuerza.

—Juntaros a vosotros dos es más peligroso que cualquier bicho espacial, en serio.- Dijo entre risas Mike.

—Dimelo a mi que estoy entre los dos.- Susurro Stan, suspirando suavemente.

—No seas exagerado Stan, si somos un amor de acompañantes ¿Verdad Beverly?- Richie sonriendo se agarró al brazo de Stan, siendo seguido por Bev quien hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

—¡Soltadme quiero comer!- Se quejó Stan, moviendo sus brazos como podía puesto que aquellos dos hacían fuerza para que no pudiese moverse.

—Dejad a Stan, al pobre le sirven el último la comida, y encima no le dejais comer.- Eddie suspiró, en el fondo, algo celoso de no haber sido el objetivo de la broma de Richie esta vez.

—Vale, vale, no me gruñas Eds.- Richie le soltó al instante, girandose hacia Eddie riendo.- ¿Prefieres que no te dejemos comer a ti entonces? Aunque Bev está lejos tendrá que ayudarme Bill.

—A mi no me metas en esto Richie.- Dijo riendo el escritor, mirando a esos dos.

—¡Deja de llamarme Eds!- Bufó, dejando de comer para girarse hacia Richie.- ¿Te gustaría que a ti te llamasemos Richs imbécil?

—Dicho por ti no suena mal.- Richie habló sin pensarlo demasiado, al ver la expresión descolocada de Eddie, dándose cuenta de que aquello había sonado demasiado a lo que sentía de verdad.- Con lo bajito que eres apenas te escucho, así que pocas cosas suenan mal viniendo de ti, es como si me hablase un chihuahua.

—¡Eres un cabronazo!- Al instante de "arreglar" aquella situación Richie, Eddie volvió a gruñir, haciendo que todos sus amigos riesen, incluso haciendo que Ben se atragantase un poco con su comida.

Entre bromas de aquel tipo, rusas y recuerdos la noche transcurrió, esta vez pudiendo llegar a pedir un postre sin que unas galletas de la suerte atacase a ninguno. La camarera acababa de irse habiendo apuntado lo que quería cada uno de postre, al irse, levantándose Richie estirandose.

—Necesito un cigarro joder.- Bostezó levemente al estirarse, poniendo la mano en su bolsillo palpando el paquete de cigarrillos.- ¿Te vienes Bev?

—Si, tambien necesito uno.- La chica se levantó, sacando su paquete de cigarrillos.

—Os haréis polvo los pulmones con tanto tabaco.- Dijo Eddie, levantando su palillo hacia ellos como si les señalase con el dedo.- ¿Sabes que la causa más corriente del cáncer de pulmón es el tabaco verdad?

—La sabemos Doctor K.- Contestó Richie riendo.- No te preocupes, mala hierba nunca muere.- Le guiñó un ojo sonriendo con algo de picardía, lo cual hizo que Eddie sintiese sus mejillas calentarse, acabando por desviar la mirada a su vaso, cogiéndolo para beber disimulando.- Ahora volvemos a entrar, no me eches mucho de menos Eds~

—No lo haré no te preocupes.- Bufó Eddie sin mirarle.

Beverly y Richie salieron fuera del restaurante, Bev liándose el cigarro de camino, para así una vez fuera ambos encenderlos, apartándose un poco de la entrada mientras miraban el cielo nocturno.

—Se ha quedado buena noche, luego podríamos dar un paseo, ya sabes, siempre es bonito ver las casas decoradas y los niños pidiendo dulces.- Habló Richie sonriendo.

—Si... Más ahora que Derry es un lugar seguro.- Agregó la chica con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tu que tal? ¿Como te va con Eddie?- Ante esa pregunta tan directa, Richie se ahogó un poco con el propio humo de su cigarro, tosiendo con fuerza.

—¿Como que como me va?- Una vez dejó de toser, Richie se hizo el tonto, pues aunque no hacía falta para nadie del grupo, aún no había salido del armario.- No me tiene que ir na-

—No puedes engañarme a mi Tozier.- Bev habló seria, mirandole fijamente.- Todos en el grupo se dan cuenta de que os gustais, menos vosotros, en serio, es como vivir dentro de una serie de televisión.- Habló la chica riendo. Richie al oír la palabra "gustar" se puso nervioso, haciéndole gestos con las manos para que bajase la voz.

—No hables tan alto ¿Y si te oye Eddie?- Bev sólo bufó por su contestación.- Y bueno... Si Eddie lleva gustándome... Toda mi puta vida pero... Acaba de divorciarse, que se supone que le vaya a decir "Hola Eds ¿ya que te has divorciado y tu madre a muerto quieres comerme la polla?"

—Hombre, quizás sin nombrar a su madre...- Una fuerte carcajada salió de Beverly, ganándose una mirada de "odio" por parte de Richie.- Pero ahora en serio Rich... Os veis más que con cualquier otro, apuesto a que os pasáis el día hablando y, joder Richie, os fuisteis de viaje juntos a Disneyland, sois una pareja solo que no os atreveis a pediros salir, en serio, me desesperais.

—¡No es tan fácil Bev! ¡Eddie es...- Al decir eso, miró hacía el restaurante, las paredes eran de cristal, y aun estar algo lejos, podía ver a Eddie, quien en aquel momento reía por algo. Solo verle tan de lejos, fue suficiente para que una sonrisa enamorada recorriese el rostro de Richie, quien suspiró.- Eddie es... Joder... Es el mejor tío que he conocido nunca... En serio...- Rió un poco avergonzado por sus propias palabras.- Me gusta mucho Bev... Y me da miedo cagarla con él... Me aterra muchísimo...

—Bueno, para eso vinimos la última vez a Derry ¿No?- Richie miró extrañado a la pelirroja.- Para enfrentarnos a nuestros temores, ¿Qué mejor sitio que este para enfrentarte a tu miedo?

—No intentes comerme la cabeza Beverly.- Dijo con una pequeña risa, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.- ¿Entonces todo el grupo sabe que soy gay?

—Bueno, no has hecho mucho para esconderlo, te comes a Eddie con los ojos desde siempre, cada vez que quedamos todos, tus conversaciones son noventa por ciento hablar, tirarle la caña o meterte con Eddie, y el diez por ciento restante hablar con los demás.- Beverly río totalmente sincera, acabando su cigarrillo para así tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo.

—Joder, tanto esconderlo para nada, hacéis que me sienta un inútil.- Bromeó entre risas, tirando también su cigarrillo.- Anda, volvamos dentro antes de que Ben te eche de menos.

—O antes de que Eddie se vuelva a poner celoso.- Beverly picó a Richie sonriendo victoriosa, entrando al restaurante de nuevo.

Avanzaron juntos hasta de nuevo su mesa, donde Richie se sentó en su sitio nada más llegar, pero Beverly se quedó de pie, dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos para que todos se girasen a verla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con algo de maldad.

—¡Se me a ocurrido una idea genial!-Empezó la pelirroja.

—Vamos a morir todos, tenedlo claro.- Agregó Stan, con algo de miedo por cual podria ser esa idea.

—¡Vamos a ir a la casa de neibolt!- Ante la frase reinó el silencio, todos mirando a Bev con una expresión entre asustados e incrédulos, sin entender a qué venía eso.

—Beverly cielo... ¿Te acuerdas que la casa se destruyó cuando acabamos con eso verdad?- Susurró Ben hacía Ella.

—¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Pero iremos donde estaba!- Aumentó su sonrisa.- ¡Vamos es Halloween! ¿que mejor dia para ir a la casa que tanto miedo nos daba?

—No es que nos diese miedo, es que casi nos matan ahí Beverly.- Contestó Bill, algo asustado aun saber que ya no había nada.

—¿De qué cojones habéis hablado ahí fuera para que tenga esa idea?- Eddie se giró a mirar a Richie, quien ante la pregunta se tensó al instante.

—Eso Rich, diles de que hemos hablado.- Beverly le sonrió mostrando sus dientes, se lo estaba pasando de lujo a costa de su amigo. En la mirada que le echó Richie a Bev, se podía leer un gran "Que te jodan" escrito en ella, quien nervioso miro a sus demás amigos, solo había una forma de salir más o menos bien de esta.

—A mi me parece una buena idea... Se puede ir caminando, es Halloween todo estará lleno de familias con niños o de adolescentes salidos, será divertido.- Richie forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo que está claro es que a ninguno de los dos se les va a ir la idea de la cabeza así que...- Mike rió un poco, a lo que todos suspirando, asintiendo dándole la razón.

—Si se trata de ir a sitios donde pasar miedo, yo debería ir también al puente de los besos.- Agregó Ben haciendo reír a todos menos a dos, quienes se levantaron del sitio a la vez.

—¡Ahí no!- Richie y Eddie se miraron al hablar a la vez, confusos. Sabían su propia razón para no querer ir allí, pero les desconcertaba el no saber porque el otro se negaba a ir.

—Habrá... Muchos adolescentes seguro y ugh... No me apetece ver a chicos siendo antihigiénicos en lugares públicos.- Eddie dijo aquello sobre la marcha, aunque quedó bastante convincente.

—Pues a mi me parece buena idea el ir.- Dijo Bev, ver la reacción de ambos, le había llenado de curiosidad por ver que escondían.- ¡Tour por Derry, el mejor peor sitio del mundo!

Ante aquella frase fue imposible para todos el no reir. Acabaron de comer el postre una vez lo trajeron, y tras comer sus galletas de la fortuna y que nadie les atacase, pagaron la cuenta, y salieron del restaurante, dejando los coches ahí para empezar a andar hacia el lugar que ocupaba la casa neibolt. Por suerte no era muy lejos, y era una buena noche, los niños correteaba felices con sus amigos o sus padres recogiendo dulces, y todas las casas estaban decoradas con esqueletos y cosas aterradoras para celebrar Halloween.

—Es bonito ver Derry así... Ya sabes, como un sitio normal.- Richie sonrió, mirando de reojo a Eddie, pues se habían quedado ambos algo atrás de los demás.

—Si... Sin que algo este intentando comerse a los críos.- Bufó Eds.

—Me hace recordar ya sabes... Los años después de aquel verano.- Richie bajó la mirada a sus pies, recordando su adolescencia sonriendo nostálgico.- Aunque no podíamos ser cien por cien normales como los demás... Y seguíamos siendo unos perdedores... Ya sabes...

—Si.- Eddie también sonrió, mirando a Richie.- Fueron unos buenos años, aun si te pasaste todo el instituto haciendo chistes de mierda sobre mi madre.- Richie rió con fuerza ante aquello.

—No es culpa mía que te pusieses tan gracioso enfadado.- Aumentó su sonrisa, subiendo su mirada

—Eres un imbécil en serio.- Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, aguantando unos segundos de más la mirada, sin borrar la sonrisa. ¿Cómo no iba a ser obvio para los demás perdedores lo que sentían?- Y aunque... En ese entonces también lo fueses... Me hace feliz recordarlo otra vez... Recordaros a todos.

—A mi también... Salir de Derry te deja un vacío enorme, y no porque quieras volver.- Rió con fuerza, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Eddie, tirandole con fuerza hacía él sin dejar de andar.- Era horrible no recordar mis mejores chistes sobre tu madre ¿sabes?

—¡Jodete Richie!- Eddie se había dejado abrazar de aquella forma mientras andaban hasta que Richie dijo eso, donde empezó a moverse para soltarse, oyendo como el otro reía con fuerza.

—Armais más escándalo vosotros que todos los niños que hay por aquí juntos.- Stan les miro desde delante, bufando con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo reír a los demás.

—Bueno, así a sido siempre ¿No?- Siguió Bill, sacando a todos una dulce y nostálgica sonrisa, mirándose entre ellos recordando unos pocos segundos viejos tiempos.

—Deberíamos estar llegando ya, era por aqui...- Bev miro a su alrededor, reconociendo la zona.- Aunque sin esa puta casa enorme y echa mierda en frente cuesta reconocer donde estamos.

—Tendría que estar...- Mike avanzó un poco más al grupo, corriendo un poco, parándose entonces delante de un solar sin nada, lleno de escombros naturales, como si eso hubiese estado vacío toda la vida.- Aquí...

Todos los perdedores llegaron junto a Mike, mirando el enorme vacío que había. Esa casa no estaba ahí, pero en aquel momento, todos podían verla en su memoria, recordando cada teja de madera rota, y cada pincho de la valla oxidado, para ellos, esa casa siempre seguiría ahí, en recuerdo de lo que tuvieron que pasar para que desapareciese para el resto de personas. Cada uno de los siete sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Richie incluso sintió como se le apretaba el estómago, como si en cualquier momento fuese a vomitar.

Richie no podía apartar la mirada de aquel suelo vacío, oía de fondo a sus amigos habían empezado a hablar, pero no les escuchaba con claridad. Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, solo podía recordar que en aquel sitio, había estado apunto de perder dos veces a Eddie, solo podía recordar lo mucho que Eso había jugado con sus sentimientos por Eddie, como la última vez que casi le perdió, sintió como si dentro suyo cada pequeña parte de él se hiciese añicos. Eddie podría haber muerto dos veces en ese mismo lugar, y en ambas veces, sin saber lo que sentía por él, y aquel pensamiento estaba haciendo que Richie notase como dentro suyo esa sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a romper volvía.

—¿Richie?- La voz de Eddie resonó en su cabeza, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos para mirarle.- ¿Estas bien?

—Claro... Que lo estoy Eds.- La voz de Richie no sonaba muy convencida, pues seguía algo en trance aún.- ¿Porque?

Eddie solo bajo la mirada a la mano de Richie, la cual estaba agarrando del brazo a Eddie con algo de fuerza. Se había movido sin darse cuenta, al recordar todo aquello, el cuerpo de Richie había necesitado sentir que Eddie seguía ahí, a su lado, que estaba bien y vivo junto a él. Algo avergonzado, Richie desapretó el agarre pero sin llegar a soltarle.

—Ah... Joder si perdona... Yo solo...- Richie subió la mirada, y vio como Bev les miraba a los dos. Solo les hizo falta intercambiar miradas, para que la chica entendiese que estaba apunto de pasar, y empezase lentamente a llevarse al resto de los perdedores algo más lejos para dejarles espacio.

—Deberíamos... Tirar con ellos.- Eddie miró de reojo sus amigos viendo como andaban.

—No ah... Espera Eds.- Richie tosió, apretandole un poco mirando al suelo. Beverly tenía razón, había tenido miedo toda su vida de lo que sentía por Eddie, y ya era hora de plantar cara a ese miedo. No iba a esperarse a que estuviesen a punto de arrebatarle por tercera vez a Eddie.

—¿Que ocurre Rich?- Eddie se giró hacia Richie de nuevo, con el corazón algo acelerado, aunque eso ocurría cada vez que se quedaba a solas con él.

—Necesito... Decirte algo... Y voy a hacerlo ahora antes de algo dentro de mi explote o me arrepienta de hacerlo.- Richie río un poco de nuevo. Apretó su puño, cogiendo fuerzas, para lentamente subir su mirada hacia el más bajo, con una sonrisa nerviosa a más no poder en sus labios.- Me gustas Eddie.- Dijo sin más.- Me gustas muchísimo... Joder... Me gustas desde antes de entrar por primera vez a esa casa, y treinta años después no has hecho más que gustarme todavía más.- Volvió a bajar la mirada, suspirando nervioso, y por aquellos nervios riendo un poco.- Es un poco... Patético decírtelo ahora... Después de tanto tiempo pero... Joder casi te me mueres dos veces sin habertelo podido decir.- Río.- Si no te lo decía de una vez... No te lo diría nunca.

Richie acabó de hablar, haciendo que entre los dos reinase el silencio, cuando el de gafas ya empezaba a sentir que con eso la había cagado, y que Eddie ahora mismo estaria asqueado de él, subió la mirada, encontrándose como Eddie le miraba con las mejillas rojas, y sus ojos parecían brillar gracias a la luz de la luna.

—¡N-No te quedes mirándome así y di algo Eds!- Richie ante aquella expresión tan dulce por parte de Eddie se puso todavía más nervioso.

Eddie no dijo nada, solo subió sus manos a las mejillas de Richie lentamente, para así poder tirar a Richie agachandole un poco, y juntar ambos labios en un lento y tierno primer beso. Richie tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, no se esperaba aquello para nada, incluso llegó a pensar que se había acabado desmayando y lo estaba soñando. Pero no, eso estaba siendo real, por fin estaba besando a quien le había enamorado durante tantos años. Richie llevó sus manos a la cintura de Eddie, cogiéndole con cuidado, para tirarle algo más hacia su cuerpo y poder así llevar sus manos a la espalda ajena, haciendo aquella unión algo más íntima.

—Creía... Que no ibas a pedirmelo nunca...- Susurro Eddie contra los labios de Richie, antes de dejar otro beso más rápido a sus labios, sonriendo con cariño, haciendo reír a Richie.

—Bueno... Era ahora o esperarnos a ver si Eso volvía cuando tengamos setenta así que... Me a parecido mejor esto.- Ambos rieron, mirándose a los ojos totalmente enamorados, como se habían mirado siempre entre ellos.

—Eres... Un idiota Richie...- Dijo Eddie entre pequeñas risas por la felicidad y los nervios, las cuales eran interrumpidas por los labios de Richie, quien estaba negándose a dejar de besarle.

—Pero... A partir de ahora soy tu idiota Eds.- Contestó con una sonrisilla, a lo que Eddie negó con la cabeza riendo.

—Siempre has sido mi idiota, idiota.- Eddie se puso de puntillas para poder besarle con más intensidad y fuerza, llevando sus manos al cabello de Richie, acariciándolo con ternura sin romper aquel beso.

Richie solo pudo sonreír en medio del beso, en aquel momento se sentía en el mismo cielo, besar a Eddie era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado, quería hacerlo todos los días, quería sentir esa sensación cálida cada vez más fuerte en su interior todos los días, y quería ver a Eddie sonreir por sus besos toda la vida.

—¡Por fin!- Gritó Stan, aun estar los demás perdedores algo apartados, habían podido ver perfectamente los besos de ambos, sonriendo felices los cinco, después de tantos años viendo como ninguno de esos dos daba ese paso.- ¡JODER TREINTA AÑOS! ¡Mirad si habéis batido algún récord mundial o algo asi!

—El récord guiness a los más lentos en declararse, a mi me suena bien.- Añadió Bev, riendo mientras iba hacia la recién formada pareja, quienes al por a Stan se habían separado un poco del abrazo para ver a sus amigos, algo avergonzados.- Enhorabuena chicos.

—Gracias Beverly.- Susurro Eddie con una sonrisa, antes de que Bev abrazase a ambos a la vez con fuerza, totalmente feliz por ellos.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de ir al puente? ¿O nos vamos de copas para celebrarlo?- Habló Ben, acercándose a los tres sonriendo. Richie y Eddie se miraron, recordando sus propios motivos por no querer ir al puente, pero, ahora que se habían declarado, no había nada que tuviesen que esconder al otro.

—Vamos al puente, total, hay noche para largo y compartimos el hotel así que.- Richie río, con esa frase volviendo a poner en marcha a los losers.

Richie y Eddie empezaron a andar, de nuevo, algo más atrás que los demás, teniendo así algo de intimidad. Se miraron de reojo, dedicándose una tímida sonrisa el uno al otro. Richie nunca se había declarado a nadie, nunca había tenido una pareja de verdad, así que aquello era totalmente nuevo para él, y sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, acabaria comiéndose a besos a Eddie sin importarle donde estuviesen. Mientras seguían andando, Richie acercó con lentitud su mano a la de Eddie, rozando con dos de sus dedos la palma de esta, dándole entender lo que quería. Eddie se sobresaltó un poco al no esperarse aquel contacto, pero al ver que se trataba de Richie, no tardó ni un segundo en entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro.

—Ahora que estamos aquí.- Bev hurgó en su bolso, sacando una pequeña navaja.- ¡Voy a grabar mi nombre por fin!

—Me asusta lo que lleves en ese bolso Bev...- Susurro Stan, riendo al ver como la chica se agachaba a buscar algún hueco donde grabar su nombre y el de Ben. A verles tan distraídos, Richie sonrió, apretando un poco la mano de Eddie para llamar su atención.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo Eds.- Eddie arqueó sus cejas mirandole curioso, dejándose guiar hasta casi el final del puente, donde Richie se agachó, buscando su tallado.

—¿Richie?- Eddie se puso algo nervioso pues, en la zona donde Richie buscaba, era la zona donde él de joven había también tallado algo.

—¡Aquí está!- Richie sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrar aquello, lo había remarcado el dia de ese enfrentamiento contra Pennywise antes de dejar Derry, así que se veía aún bastante.- Grave esto... Cuando eramos crios...- Río un poco.- Necesitaba de alguna forma soltar lo que sentía por ti y pensé ¡Eh! ¡Seguro que esto me ayuda! Aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Eddie se agachó junto a Richie, viendo aquel grabado que ponía "R+E", sintiendo como al instante sus mejillas enrojecían, y una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por salir, suspirando un poco. No era la primera vez que veía aquel tallado, mejor dicho, aquel tallado hizo que de joven se plantease muchas cosas, al verlo y pensar en él y Richie juntos, y sentirse más feliz que nunca al hacerlo.

—Joder... Realmente éramos... Unos idiotas...- Eddie habló con una muy pequeña risa.

—Era joven e imbécil, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.- Rió Richie, a lo que Eddie negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso... Y sigues siendo imbécil.- Sonrió, bajando lentamente su mano hasta una R envuelta en un corazón, que él mismo había grabado ahí cuando eran jóvenes en honor a Richie.- Yo también... Corté esto un dia al ver el tuyo... Tampoco sabía como expresar lo que sentía así que...

Richie miró aquella R con sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa aumentando por segundos, hasta que solo pudo reír de pura felicidad, cosa que hizo que Eddie le mirase con la sonrisa más tierna y dulce que probablemente jamás había esbozado. La risa de Richie era sin duda lo más bonito que jamás había oído, y eso sumado a esa adorable sonrisa que hacía que cerrase sus ojos sin darse cuenta, hacían que Eddie notase que su corazón iba a explotar solo con mirarle.

—Si que eramos... Unos idiotas...- Contestó entre risas Richie.

—Seguiamos siéndolo hace una hora Richie...- Eddie acercó su rostro al de su ahora novio, por lo que el contrario se giró hacia él, aumentando su sonrisa.

—Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?- Pronunció Richie antes de besarle con cariño, levantándose después y extendiendo su mano hacia Eddie.- Aunque si lo llegaba a saber, hubiese hecho más chistes sobre meterme en tus pantalones que de follarme a tu madre.

—Serían igual de malos eso seguro.- Eddie cogió su mano, levantándose sonriendo.

—¡Chicos, venid!- Beverly sonrió, levantando su mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Ya te has cansado de tu navaja?- Preguntó Richie con una sonrisilla.

—Me la a pedido Stan.- Una vez estuvieron los dos cerca de Beverly, miraron a Stan, quien estaba agachado escribiendo algo, y justo cuando Richie fue a hacer un chiste, Stan se le adelantó.

—Ya está joder, cuesta más de lo que parece...- Suspiro, alargandole la navaja a Beverly.

Los demás perdedores se acercaron al puente, viendo intrigados lo que Stan había tallado. Al leerlo, una tierna sonrisa y un "Awww" salió de los chicos, al leer como Stan había escrito un "Losers" en el puente.

—Bueno, hemos salvado esta puta ciudad varias veces, así se acordarán de nosotros.- Dijo Richie riendo, contagiándoles las carcajadas a los demás.- Os quiero perdedores.

—Y yo a vosotros chicos...- Continuó Bev.

Los siete se abrazaron en un gran abrazo grupal, como si volviesen a ser unos pobres niños de trece años que solo querían pasar el verano juntos. Todos empezaron a andar tras eso hacía el hotel, tenían mucho que celebrar ahora que Richie y Eddie por fin salían, y querían estar tranquilos en el bar del hotel, una de las ventajas de Derry es que solía estar siempre vacío. Richie cogió la mano de Eddie, esta vez sin miedo, entrelazando sus dedos seguro y con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro totalmente feliz. Miró al más bajo de reojo sin borrar esa característica sonrisa, agachándose un poco para poder besar su mejilla para llamar su atención, y entonces acercándose a su oído.

—Te quiero Eds.


End file.
